Red Eyes
by Satan'sLittleLamb
Summary: It all seemed like a prank – the funniest one they've ever seen. Jane, Bella, and Alec kept their faces straight though. Bella was the first to speak. "This place reeks of human." (Ratings may change.)


**Red Eyes:**

_**It all seemed like a prank – the funniest one they've ever seen. Jane, Bella, and Alec kept their faces straight though. Bella was the first to speak. "This place reeks of human."**_

* * *

**So...my first story on here...**

**I'm kind of nervous.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Triplets**

"This place reeks of human."

The Volturi guard stood behind the triplets, watching as the youngest one spoke first. Her nose was crinkled with disgust and she locked her eyes on the eldest Cullen 'child'. "Explain to us why you seem to have the human's stench all over you."

"Isabella," Carlisle said, but stopped when Jane held up her hand. Bella completely ignored the coven leader, her eyes trained on Edward. She stood with her back straight and continued to speak. "Did you think the Volturi wouldn't find out about this? We have, dear Edward, and we'll give you a choice: Change her or she dies."

Esme, the wife of Carlisle, gasped. "You can't do that, she's a child."

Bella placed a hand firmly on her brother's arm, stopping him from taking action against the woman. "It was Caius's decision, I suggest you take it, he isn't so generous." Bella swept her eyes over the place and looked back at Edward. "I've only been talking to you, and yet you don't seem to answer me, so, dear Edward, I ask you this –where is she?"

Edward wouldn't answer. He kept his eyes to the ground and stood like a statue. When it came clear to Bella that he wouldn't say a word, she nodded her head at Jane. Jane smirked and unleashed her ability unto Edward. He fell to the ground in pain and screamed. Franticly, Alice rushed over to her brother's side. "Stop it!"

Bella held her hand up and Edward's pain had ceased. "Answer me, dear Edward, or I'll kill your family, maybe give Alice over to Aro." Edward looked up at Bella with defeated eyes. In the vampire world, every vampire feared Bella. Not only was her ability unlike anything they've ever seen, but she was also top fighter in the guard.

Alec, who was fed up with all the dramatics, spoke. "Just tell us where she is. Master Caius said she must be changed or killed, but I'll compromise with you: Tell us where the human is and she shall live, and we will return with news to Master Caius that you had said you will change the human within a year's time."

Jane hissed, "That is not acceptable!"

"I agree with Alec," Bella said, she ignored her sister and looked at Edward. "We will give you a year to change the human, and if she is not changed by that time, she will die, and I will do it myself. The snow will be falling soon; New Years is approaching, so she must be changed by the _next _New Years." Her eyes trained on Carlisle. "If his pet is not changed by then, you and your family will die as well, for you have broken the law, Carlisle."

Edward looked at Bella real closely. She was a small girl, only about four feet tall, Alec and Jane easily stood over her. Unlike her sister, Bella's hair was always down, a dirty blond color, that went passed her bosom. Her skin was paler than any other vampire's, and that made her red eyes so much brighter and creepier. Bella wasn't a people's person, she kept to herself and her twins, but Edward had always found her cute. She was his first crush.

And he still had a crush on her.

"Is that clear?" Edward nodded his head and Bella cocked her head to the side. "You're not one to speak, are you? Such a shame, I bet you have a lot to say, mind reader." Bella hissed at her twins when she saw the look they were giving her.

Alec rolled his eyes, the first emotion the Cullens have seen in a long time. He knew his sister was a master at hiding her emotions, but it was obvious that she had taken a liking to Edward. Of course she never took the chance to speak to him, but Alec knew his sister all too well to know that she wanted to talk to him. Aro had the three always on duty; they didn't get time off like the other members did. They knew why, but they never said anything.

Edward looked at Alec, his eyes filled with wonder and questions. Alec saw the look the vampire was giving him and simply nodded his head. To the others it looked like an exchange of the topic, but Bella knew better. She was curious to what Edward heard.

"I'd like to go home now," Jane said, she turned on her heels and walked out of the door, with Demetri in tow. Bella didn't even look back at her sister, she moved towards Edward. She ignored the tense positions his family were in and cupped his cheek in her hand. She looked him in the eyes. "She must be special; I wish someone loved me that way." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Once the six members reached the end point of the forest, they all stopped and looked forward. It was a small town, but perfect for their kind. The small town was lucky that nomads barely passed through; maybe the triplets could persuade Aro to move out here. They knew many members of the guard would enjoy walking in the morning before any business had to be attended to.

"What are we doing?" Jane asked.

"Paying the Cullens' human a visit," Alec said.

"Why?" Felix asked indifferently. He agreed with Jane, he just wanted to go home and not make Caius any angrier than he already will be. But he also agreed with Bella, they needed to find this human, see what she knows. He just hoped the human was worth it to the Cullen Coven because after so many years with the Volturi he knew that when push comes to shoves there will always be that one member to put your coven on the brink of death, and that's exactly what will happen to them if that human isn't worth it.

"I, for one, want to know what makes her so special." Bella took off towards the town with the others close behind. It only took three minutes to reach the house. It was small, like the other houses, but this house had a crucifix hanging on the door. Bella looked down at the door mat. _"God, Bless This Home."_

Jane looked down as well. "How cute," she sneered. "Let's get this over with, I'm starting to burn." She cupped her throat in her hand and messaged it with her fingers.

Ignoring her sister, Bella knocked on the door. "Felix, Demetri, Afton, and Jane, go around back. Wait for the signal." The four of the disappeared before the door opened.

A man who was no more than in his late forties answered the door. He had black hair that was neatly cut and cropped his head nicely, but Alec and Bella could see the greys. He was tall, probably taller than Demetri. He wore black dress shoes, with black pants and a black button down shirt, tucked into his pants. He held a bible to his side.

This had to be another joke.

It seemed that human's father was a Father of a church. How ironic was that? This man preached for a living that murder, the devil, and demons walked this Earth in many forms and that damnation was easy to find, but here his daughter was, dating a damned creature, and she may become damned herself.

"Hello, I'm Father Jonathan, may I help you?" Father Jonathan had never seen these two kids around before, but he was mesmerized by their beauty.

"Hello, my name is Alec Volturi, and this is my sister, Isabella, and we were just going door to door to get to know everyone. You see, we're going to be transfer students next year and we were just getting a head start on getting to know the people." Alec was good, his Italian accent was perfect.

Father Jonathan gave them a warm smile and rushed them inside. "I have a daughter around your age." He looked at them. "How old are you?"

They both answered. "Sixteen." It was a lie, they were fourteen, but they could appear older than what they really were.

"Angela," Father Jonathan called up the stairs, "She'll be right down, in fact, she's only a year older than you. I have a feeling you'll be great friends."

Angela rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two inhumanly beautiful vampires in front of her. What scared her most were their red eyes, and they were far too close to her father. After her father introduced them, Angela cleared her throat. "Dad, can you give us a moment? I'd like to get to know them better." Her father left and that left her with the two vampires.

Or so she thought – four other vampires entered the room before she could even blink. She took a step back, but she knew running would do her no good. "What do you want?"

The blond female was the first to speak. "She has no gift, Aro already knows this, and Caius just wants her dead, so let's just kill her."

Bella again ignored her sister and titled her head to the side. "Do you know who we are?"

Angela nodded her head. "You're part of the Volturi, right?"

"She knows too much," Jane hissed. The only one who paid mind to her was Afton.

Alec advanced forward. Angela stepped backwards. "What do you know of us?"

Angela swallowed the lump in her dry throat. "I know you're like the bodyguards, or the goons, or the hit men, whatever you want to be called. You have three rulers: Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the brothers. They're over a thousand years old and have made the laws to the vampire world."

"And what is our most important law, human?"

"Don't…don't let humans know about…vampires," Angela whispered.

"She knows far too much!"

"Yes, she does." Bella finally agreed with her sister. "I gather that the Cullens told you all this, correct?" Angela nodded.

Bella nodded. "As I expected," she sighed. "Jane…"

Angela fell to the ground, her mouth opened, ready to scream. She crumbled to the ground in agony. Her body in a fetal position, she reminded the vampires of a thrown away corpse. Before Jane's gift could spread farther into the human's body, Alec had cut off his sister's senses. Jane went completely still; she looked like an angelic statue.

Bella hissed and grabbed Jane by the neck. Alec had cut off all her senses except for touch and sound. "What is wrong with you?" Everyone, even Angela, flinched at her cold voice. They heard a sobbing sound, Jane was choking. "You are going to expose us. Maybe this human isn't as bad as you think. Maybe she could become great use to the Volturi, we could always use a spy, ever think that? The next time you use your gift without my say, trust me, sister dearest, there will be hell to pay."

Angela struggled to get back on her feet. None of the vampires paid attention to her; they were far too occupied with Jane who regained her senses. "You are not my mother."

"You're right," Bella said coldly. "Our mother handed us over to the witch hunters to have us burned at the stakes."

The three other guard members flinched at how cold Bella's tone was. The triplets, besides Aro, Marcus, Caius, the wives, and Demetri, were some of the oldest members of the Volturi. It was Aro who found the triplets centuries ago, and he took them under his wing, taught them everything they knew. Jane had developed a bond with Aro, she saw him as a father, always wanting his approval. Bella and Alec, though, had a bond with Caius. Only the two of them saw a side of him that not even his wife saw.

"What's…what's going to happen to me?" Angela stuttered.

"It's simple, I know you will run over to the Cullens' right after they leave, and I advise you to. When you get there, you will tell them that the Volturi guard stopped by your house for a little chat. And after that, you won't see or hear from us in a year, and when the New Year comes and you're a vampire, that'll be the last you shall see of us. Unless, of course, Aro and Carlisle visits one or the other, then you will see us."

Angela nodded her head slowly. She could hear the pounding of her heart. "Oh," Angela looked up and saw Bella unhooking a black chocker with a sliver 'V' in the middle of it. "Hold out your hand." Angela did as she was told. "Give this to the Cullens; this is sort of a peace offering, more or less. Keep this for a year, and then I want it back. But I don't just anyone to give it back to me – I want you, as a newborn vampire, to be the one to place it back in my hands. Understand?"

Angela nodded again. The sliver added weight to the simple black ribbon, but the meaning behind her having it seemed to make it double in weight. "I guess I should head over to the Cullens now, right?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, do not forget what has been said here today, human, and speak of this to no one but the Cullens."

"I will, I mean, I won't. I promise I won't cause any trouble." Angela saw Jane roll her eyes and scoff. The blond vampire walked out the door, the other three men following behind her. Angela knew that the vampires did not trust her, but she also knew that they (mostly Jane) wanted to kill her.

Alec walked out the door, only leaving Bella. "I'd start on a buck list if I were you. A year is nothing; it will fly by, my dear."

Without waiting for a reply, Bella was out the door and in the forest with the others. Jane was glaring at her younger sister with hate. "Can we go now? I'm thirsty, and I wish to go home now. Is that alright with you, _master_?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're complaining for, Jane. We're leaving now. And I wouldn't have you serve me if I was your master, sister."

If looks could kill, Bella would be dead by now, but she didn't care. The sisters took off towards Canada, with their chuckling brother and fellow guards members behind them.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Flames are greatly welcomed.**


End file.
